Tales of New York
by Nil1875
Summary: Warning: Pairing Crack! This story takes place over the span of all 6 seasons and includes, D/A M/S D/F D/L S/P F/A M/Q & F/S  See inside for better summery.  I hope people who like any or all of them will give this a chance and enjoy! T R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tales of New York  
Length: Predicted 10 Chapters  
Pairings: (This is where it gets interesting.) Ahem, in order. Danny/Aiden, Mac/Stella, Danny/Flack, Danny/Lindsey, Sid/Peyton, Flack/Angell, Mac/Quinn, Flack/Stella  
Summery/Explanation: ALRIGHT SO! XD First warning is that this could be considered a total 'Pairing Crackfic' ... Yes, there will be that many pairings in it, and yes, I am going to enjoy writing them, as I hope you enjoy reading them. This story will be CHOPPY, alright? At least, the first few chapters will be, because they are covering time with changed events. This will cover the entire show up until the end of season 6.

I hope that anyone who reads this will give it a chance to be amusing. The later chapters will be in more detail as some of the storylines are set in and don't need to much detail and there will be room for other.

First two chapters will be mainly Danny/Aiden and Mac/Stella.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do you think this wouldn't have been in the show, CBS or not? Pfft, I wish I owned. I wish I owned CBS, I would fire Charlie Sheen from Two and a Half Men.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: October 2004 - March 2005**

**October 31****st****, 2004**

"Mac…is that…" Stella Bonasera tilted her head to get a better look at the body hanging from the ceiling.

"Looks like a Zombie. And he's missing a few parts," Mac Taylor responded.

That was putting it mildly. It was more a torso than a body. Arms and legs were almost completely severed and the head was on the floor.

"That's disgusting," commented Aiden Burn as she entered the room. Danny Messer was right behind her and whistled.

"That's some blood splatter," he said as he started taking photos.

"Aiden you take the bathroom. Danny, as soon as you're done with that we'll get the body down. Stella you go see if Flack's found anything in the way of a witness. I'll start processing in here," Mac dictated to his team. They all scattered to their assignments quickly.

"Anything?" Stella asked as she stepped up beside Donald Flack Jr. downstairs in the lobby.

He shrugged. "Nothing that would help. That one heard music, that one heard screaming, those two didn't hear anything but each other since they've been screaming since the first on scene got here and little miss poochie lover over there insists her dog bit the murderer as he fled the building."

Stella glanced around the collected witnesses and sighed. "Just once I'd like to have an easy day."

"Yeah you and me both."

**November 8****th****, 2004**

"Hey Flack. What have we got?" Stella asked as she entered the apartment that contained the crime scene.

"Two DB's both female. No wallets or ID's, looks like they were raped, beaten and robbed." Flack frowned and stepped aside so Stella could get a look at the carnage in the room.

"Wow…serious crime of passion." She sighed and started to process. "So how's it going with Sarah?" she asked casually.

Flack glanced at the Uni by the door, making sure he wasn't listening in. Satisfied he crouched next to Stella and handed her things from her kit as she worked.

"Ok I guess. She wants me to move in with her, or visa versa."

"Not ready for that?" Stella asked as she smiled at her friend.

Flack shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe. Maybe not. You been on a date recently?"

Stella's mind flashed to Mac and she glared at the swab she was holding. "No."

"He still being oblivious, huh…"

"No idea what you're talking about," Stella muttered.

"Sure Stell."

**November 19****th****, 2004**

"What the hell is all this stuff?"

Aiden and Danny sorted through a large pile of very random items that all seemed to portray some connection to bondage.

Danny of course took the opportunity to prod fun at his partner at every turn as they investigated how a woman ended up crushed by a tree while going 80 miles per hour. The case eventually ended with Aiden threatening to drive him into a tree if he didn't behave.

"You wanna maybe try some of this stuff out sometime?" Danny asked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively as they packed up the evidence.

"Yeah you wish," Aiden smirked.

**December 22****nd****, 2004**

"Come on Mac! Let's go skating!" Stella eagerly dragged Mac towards the ice rink.

"Stella, I don't think that's the best idea." He faltered and tried to pull his hand out of hers gently but she was determined.

"Come on Mac!" she repeated. "Call it my Christmas present."

The grin on her face was something that Mac had never been able to say no to and he quickly found himself giving in to the woman in front of him. Slowly he nodded and followed her to the booth where they rented skates.

He was still tying his laces when she stepped out on the ice and he couldn't help but stop what he was doing as he watched her gracefully glide across the ice, skating circles around all the other people out there, most of whom were falling down over themselves and clutching each other. He had a bad feeling he would be amongst those numbers.

Glancing around he stood up and made his way to the ice, only wobbling slightly on the narrow blades. Stella came swooshing to a halt in front of him and extended her hands. He gave her a resigned smiled and took her hands, slowly and carefully stepped onto the ice.

"Keep your feet together and straight. Don't let them come apart ok?"

Mac nodded and Stella carefully skated backwards slowly, pulling him along the ice. Mac tried to relax, knowing that his chances of falling would be cut in half if he did. He took a deep breath and let go of one of Stella's hands, clutching the other one tightly and pushing himself forward a little.

"You're doing it Mac!" she cheered as she skated along with him.

The smile that lit her face made Mac want to lean down and kiss her, but resisted, instead returning her smile and continued to skate slowly around the rink.

It was getting late and almost everyone was gone by the time Stella let go of his hand and he skated all the way around on his own. Mac grinned at his own success, then leaned against the wall, digging in one skates toe pick to keep it in place, and watched Stella gliding across the ice like she was born on it.

**February 15****th****, 2005**

"Watch it Messer, that's sexual harassment right there," Aiden grinned. "Besides what would you do if I actually responded to all your harassment and took you up on one of your numerous offers?

"I am so totally out of your league!" Danny argued. "You'd never do it!"

Aiden raised an eyebrow at him and gave him one of her famous expressions. "Excuse me? I think you've got that totally backwards mister, I'm totally out of your league!" She poked him in the chest with a finger as they walked down the deserted hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"We'll see about that." Danny veered to the side and slammed Aiden up against the wall, kissing her harshly. His fingers dug into her hips as she tugged at his hair, kissing him back with equal ferocity.

Five minutes later anyone walking by the most remote supply closet in the lab would be in for a bit of a surprise.

**March 1****st****, 2005**

Danny knocked on Aiden's door and waited for her to open it. When she did he shoved his way in before she could close it in his face.

"We need to talk," he growled.

"About what?" Aiden nearly shouted. "Yeah ok, we had sex, it was great, I don't want a relationship with you! End of story get ou-"

Aiden didn't get to finish her sentence because Danny's mouth was covering hers.

"I don't want a relationship either you idiot," he muttered as he peeled her clothes off.

"Good." She grinned wickedly and shoved him into the bedroom.

**March 17****th****. 2005**

"Hey Mac, you wanna go watch a movie at my place?"

Mac looked up from the paperwork on his desk and blinked. Stella stood with her head poked inside his door and around her the lab was almost completely dark.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Stella shook her head and walked into the office, taking the papers in his hands and putting them back on the desk. "Time for you to leave. Lets go."

Mac laughed and gave in. It wasn't like he'd ever been able to resist her.

As they left the lab he casually reached down and intertwined their fingers together. Stella looked at him in surprise then smiled softly to herself.

And hour later she tucked him into bed as he snored softly and she couldn't help but smile, thinking things were finally going well in her life and maybe they were for him too.

She settled back on the couch with her bowl of popcorn and fell asleep finishing their movie. That's where Mac found her a few hours later and he carried her back to her bed and tucked the covers around her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him when he settled in beside her and she snuggled herself into his chest comfortably.

Mac couldn't help but notice the awkwardness that should have been there wasn't. He was the most comfortable he had been in years and it was all thanks to Stella Bonasera.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tales of New York  
Length: Predicted 10 Chapters  
Pairings: (This is where it gets interesting.) Ahem, in order. Danny/Aiden, Mac/Stella, Danny/Flack, Danny/Lindsey, Sid/Peyton, Flack/Angell, Mac/Quinn, Flack/Stella  
Summery/Explanation: See First Chapter

First two chapters will be mainly **Danny/Aiden** and **Mac/Stella.**

Disclaimer: Do you think this wouldn't have been in the show, CBS or not? Pfft, I wish I owned. I wish I owned CBS, I would fire Charlie Sheen from Two and a Half Men.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: June 2005 - September 2005**

**June 3rd, 2005**

"Anything left for us to do?"

"Not really. You want to come over to my place for dinner?"

Stella smiled. "Sure Mac. Should I dress up?"

"How about we just do casual tonight," Mac grinned.

"Alright, I've gotta head home real quick, then I'll be there ok?"

"Sure, I have a couple things to finish here."

"Ok. See you."

Stella had to admit she was giddy. Even though technically she and Mac had been dating since late March, every time they had dinner and called it a date she felt like she was fifteen again.

She rushed home and jumped in her shower, leaving her cloths in a trail across the apartment. She was out and drying her hair when she head a knock.

"Stella?"

Stella stuck her head out of the bathroom door, holding her towel around her. "Don? That you?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Flack asked, eyeing the clothes on the floor.

"I have a date," she said as she slammed the door and picked up the blow dryer.

"Hmm…"

"What did you need anyway?" Stella asked as she slipped into her bedroom and dragged something nice to wear out of her closet.

"You forgot to sign one of the papers I need. Mac said you already went home."

Stella grabbed her shirt and left her bedroom, grabbing the paper from an astonished Flack and quickly signed it, handing it back to him.

"Ok now go away," she shooed him. She turned around and pulled her shirt on as she grabbed her purse, dumping it on the table.

"You have a date with Mac, don't you?" Flack asked, finally able to speak again. "And why the hell are you walking around in front of me in your underwear?"

"Because you have a girlfriend and I'm in a hurry."

"It is Mac!"

Stella shoved what she needed into a smaller, nicer purse and shoved Flack out of the door in front of her.

"You tell anyone, I'll be out for blood."

Flack laughed as she ran down the hall and out of the building. "Good luck!" he called.

**June 10th, 2005**

"Danny!"

Danny paused and turned around, waiting for his boss to catch up to him.

"What's up, Mac?" he asked as they continued walking down the lab hallway.

"Have you seen Aiden? She called in sick three days ago and I haven't seen her since. I'm starting to get worried."

Danny frowned. Now that Mac was mentioning it, he hadn't seen Aiden either. "You want me to go check on her after shift boss?"

"Maybe you better go now. Hawkes can cover for you, we're not having a very busy week," Mac said.

Danny nodded and headed for the lockers to get his coat and keys. He hopped on his bike and sped through traffic to Aiden's apartment, trying her phone every time he had to stop at a red light. She wasn't picking up and the closer he got the more he started to worry.

He took the stairs up to her place two at a time and knocked on the door. "Aiden? You in there?"

"Get lost Messer!"

Danny grinned. At least she was alive. He quickly unlocked the door using the key she'd given him and entered the apartment.

"I said get lost!" Aiden screamed, launching a vase at Danny's head.

He ducked and tackled her, pinning her to the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted. "You haven't been to work for almost a week, I haven't heard from you, Mac asks me to come check on you and I get in here and you try to kill me? What the hell is going on Aiden?"

Aiden struggled, trying to throw Danny off of her but she failed. "Damnit Messer, let me go!"

"No damnit, not until you talk to me!" Danny sat up so he wasn't crushing her but kept his weight on her hips and his hands on her wrists.

He looked down at Aiden and saw her glare break as she looked away. Her eyes started to cloud over and she started to cry.

"Aiden?" Danny let go of her and sat beside the floor next her, pulling her limp body into his arms. "Aiden, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"The case I've been on," Aiden sniffed. "The DJ Pratt case."

"The repeat rapist?"

Aiden nodded. "I can't crack it. There's nothing there to nail the bastard."

Danny rubbed her shoulder as she cried, not quite sure what to do.

"I tampered with the evidence," Aiden admitted at last. Danny was shocked at her statement but let her continue. "I was going to plant a hair that would get him…but I didn't. I couldn't do it, Danny, I just couldn't. As much as I want to nail this guy, I couldn't do it!"

She was sobbing harder again and Danny scooted back to lean against the wall, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her protectively and tangling their legs.

"Shhh, it'll be ok. We'll get the guy," he whispered.

"I really screwed up this time."

"I know sweet heart. I know.

"Mac's gonna fire me."

"Yeah, I know that too." Danny held her until she stopped crying and fell asleep, something she really needed if the glance he could get of her apartment from his position on the floor was any indication.

**July 1st, 2005**

"Anything?"

Danny grinned as he shut the door and set the bag of Chinese takeout on the kitchen counter. He didn't answer, only walked up to Aiden and pulled her into his arms, kissing her thoroughly. He pulled back a little and whispered, "We arrested him this morning. He's already been arraigned and sent to Rikers."

"YES!" Aiden jumped and punched the air. Danny grinned again and picked her up, swinging her around. He kissed her again and within seconds they were stumbling to the bedroom.

**July 20th, 2005**

"Damnit Sarah! No, ok no! Just forget it. It's over!"

Flack picked up his bag and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. He was in his car and pulling up at Stella's building in minutes. He stormed up and knocked on her door.

"Don? What's up?" Stella asked as she let him in.

"I just ended it with Sarah. I've had it, I can't take her whining anymore!"

Stella paused, then burst out laughing. "You know, I hate to say I told you so…"

"Stel, you told me so the first time I went on a date with her. When am I gonna learn to listen to my best friend?" Flack flopped down on the couch with a sigh and Stella joined him, smirking as she handed Flack the remote.

"So, tell me about your love life then," Flack said. Stella laughed.

**September 13rd, 2005**

"Hey Mac," Stella smiled.

"Hey." Mac smiled and slipped his arm around Stella's shoulder. He kissed her softly in greeting and they set off walking together, wrapped up in each other.

They walked through Central park leisurely, talking about everything and nothing, just enjoying their time together on their day off. Stella couldn't begin to describe how happy she was. She finally had the man she had pined after for years and she was the happiest she had ever been in her life. The air was just starting to grow chilly and the news was predicting snowfall that night.

"So whatta ya say we-" Stella started, but Mac's phone interrupted her.

"Yeah?" he answered. "What? When? Thanks."

"What is it?" Stella asked as he ended the call. He opened his mouth to answer her when his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Mac, it's Danny. Listen, I just went over to see Aiden and the place is tossed. There's blood on the bathroom counter and her purse, keys, and cell are still here."

Mac frowned, looking down at Stella and she saw the fear and anger in his eyes. She sucked in her breath at his next words.

"Danny…D.J. Pratt escaped from jail six hours ago."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Tales of New York  
Length: Predicted 10 Chapters  
Pairings: (This is where it gets interesting.) Ahem, in order. Danny/Aiden, Mac/Stella, Danny/Flack, Danny/Lindsey, Sid/Peyton, Flack/Angell, Mac/Quinn, Flack/Stella (I'll be underlining as they pairings end.)  
Summery/Explanation: See First Chapter

This chapter is mostly **Danny/Flack** with a bit of plot and **Stella/Mac** thrown in.

Disclaimer: Do you think this wouldn't have been in the show, CBS or not? Pfft, I wish I owned. I wish I owned CBS, I would fire Charlie Sheen from Two and a Half Men.

Also I'm sorry it's been so long, had to take a trip and have been too busy to write and forgot I had this chapter done. Working on chapter 4 now. :)

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: October 2005 - December 2005**

**October 2nd, 2005**

"Danny come on, you gotta get outta here." Flack frowned at his best friend.

Danny was slumped over the counter of a bar, half empty beer in his hand. Flack had talked to the bartender to find out Danny was already on his sixth beer. Flack had tracked him down at Mac's request and was trying to get him off the bar stool, without much luck.

Danny covered his ears and groaned when Flack's phone rang and Flack didn't blame him. It was late and it was the loudest noise in the room.

"Flack." he answered. His face paled as he listened and soon he clicked the phone shut. "Danny get up," he growled, dragging him out of the bar.

"Wha?" Danny complained.

Flack turned on his sirens and sped all the way to the crime lab, arriving in minutes and dragging Danny out of the car and to Stella's office.

"Where did you find her?" he asked Stella as they both walked down to the morgue together, leaving Danny snoring on the couch.

"A car in an empty lot. Flack," she stopped him with a hand on his arm. "The guy torched the car…"

Flack felt his stomach churn and he leaned against the wall for support. "You mean…"

"There isn't much left of her…we had to use DNA to ID the remains."

Flack nodded and stood up, walking into the morgue. Stella followed him quietly and they approached the body together.

"You know, I think she would have made a joke at this," Sid said quietly. "Given the state of the body and the victim's name." Stella smiled. It was true.

"How am I gonna tell him?" Flack asked sadly. "He's already trashed, you saw him, Stel…how's he gonna take this?"

"If it helps any, you tell him that she didn't suffer. CoD was a gunshot to the back of the head. Quick and painless," Sid said quietly.

Flack nodded. He'd at least wait until Danny was sober though.

**October 3rd, 2005**

Opening his eyes Danny blinked at the bright sunlight that was hitting his face. His vision was hazy and his head pounded. He tried to make around the room around him and eventually realized he was in Flack's apartment.

He dragged himself off the bed and stumbled out into the living room where he found Flack reading the paper with a mug of coffee.

"What happened?" Danny asked quietly, one hand holding his head. He glanced down and realized he was still wearing the clothes he'd put on three days ago, minus his jacket.

"Hey…how are you feeling?" Flack asked, setting down his paper.

"Like shit. You got a call last night…what happened?" Danny persisted, shuffling forward to sit on a kitchen stool.

"Dan, maybe you should get cleaned up first…wait for your head to stop hurting…"

"Just tell me. It's about Aiden, isn't it?

Flack nodded grimly, worried for his friend. Her disappearance had hit him hard, but her death would hit him even harder. It was going to be the start of a painful few weeks as soon as the words left his mouth. He took a deep breath and braced himself.

"They found her last night. In a car, on an abandoned lot. Some kids called it in because the car was on fire."

Danny blanched. "Did the bastard rape her?"

Flack shook his head. "No, no he didn't. She didn't suffer Dan, cause of death was a gunshot wound to the head. She never would have seen it coming."

Danny nodded mutely. "Can I use your shower?"

"Sure bud." Flack watched as Danny left the room and turned back to his paper, rubbing his hands over his face. He couldn't tell yet what effect this news would have, though at this point he imagined it had yet to really sink in.

**November 12th, 2005**

"You think Danny's ok?" Stella asked. She was curled up against Mac, trying to stay warm in the cold November air, since her heater had broken a few hours before.

"I think he'll be alright eventually. Aiden's death his us all pretty hard," Mac sighed. Stella shivered and he changed the subject. "You sure you don't want to go to my place? The heater there still works you know."

Stella's eyes twinkled. "Or you could just warm me up, Mac." She winked and Mac chuckled, proceeding to do just what she requested.

**November 14th, 2005**

Flack yawned, stretching his arms over his head. He glanced over at Danny, who was staring at the TV but obviously not really seeing it. He'd stopped drinking since Aiden's death. At least, he'd stopped binge drinking. They'd had a few beers that evening and mostly just sat on the couch when they weren't at work.

Flack couldn't help but notice the fact that Danny hardly talked anymore and spent all his time in the lab, never out in the field. He'd also been hitting the gym a lot and he'd practically moved in with Flack. Not that the detective minded, it made it easier to keep any eye on his friend.

The show ended and Danny blinked and stretched, breaking himself out of his zombie like state. "You got anymore beer?" he asked.

Flack nodded toward the kitchen, quickly counting the beer bottles on the coffee table. This would be number five of the evening and he could feel it starting to take affect.

"Lets do something," Danny said at he sat back down, passing Flack another beer.

"Like?"

"Truth or Dare."

"Man that's so lame! That's a middle school game."

Danny shrugged. Flack rolled his eyes but agreed and played along. Two more beers and three hours later they were getting into dangerous territory.

"You ever thought about sleeping with a guy?" Danny asked, though slurred would be a better word for it.

Flack raised an eyebrow at the question. "Have you?"

"Yes, now that wasn't fair, you gotta answer too."

"Once or twice. Who was it?" Flack wasn't sure if he liked where this was going but he played along.

"Nah man, I'm not saying who unless you tell me first."

"It's my turn to ask. You have to answer."

"Fine fine, at the same time then."

"Fine."

"Three…Two…One…"

They both grimaced and then said 'You' at the exact same time. This led to a few interesting facial expressions and a couple 'What the fuck's' and the next thing Flack knew Danny was on his lap and their lips were sealed together.

Flack had to admit, he'd thought about it once or twice, wondered what it would be like and all, but the reality was way better then he'd ever imagined. The alcohol probably wasn't helping his mind any but he really didn't care. All he could do was drag Danny closer and kiss him back, biting at his lips and tongue and turning their kiss into a full on make out session.

Danny's mouth was intense and demanding, all his anger and hurt poring out. Both their hands were groping roughly and when both their shirts were gone, Flack pushed Danny off of him so he could stand up and push the shorter man towards the bedroom roughly.

**December 19th, 2005**

Stella's eyebrows were raised higher than Flack had ever seen them and he was ashamed to feel himself blushing under her scrutiny.

"Did I just hear what I think I head, Flack?" she questioned him. "You're sleeping with Danny? As in our Danny, Danny Messer?"

"Yeah Stel, I am. Can we get back to the crime scene and out of my personal life now?"

"Only if you promise to spill later when we go out for drinks," Stella winked at him and closed her car door, revving away from the crime scene.

"BONASERA!" Flack yelled at the back of her car. She smirked in the rearview mirror.

**Later that Night**

"So, what's happening with you and Danny?"

Flack frowned, drowning his beer. "What's it to you Stella?"

Stella shrugged. "I need gossip. And I didn't know you swung that way." She smirked.

"I don't," Flack protested. "It's…It's just sex."

"Really…"

"Really." It was Flacks turn to shrug.

"How can you not swing that way and still be having sex with a guy?"

"I dunno Stella, just happened. After Aiden went missing he was pretty shaken up, crashed at my place a few times. You remember how he got." Flack took a drink of his beer and glanced around the bar.

He'd picked one far away from the normal haunts of everyone he knew so no one would overhead when Stella inevitably pried his story out of him.

"When they found her body…well…" he continued. "He was totally devastated, completely closed up. He got mad a couple of times and threw things, yelled and screamed about how it wasn't fair. It was like that for a while, mostly brooding and stuff, then one night we were both drinking and he wanted to play truth or dare. So one thing led to another, led to some violent sex."

Stella gaped openmouthed at the detective but she soon recovered and grinned, shaking her head. "This had been going on since?"

"Mid November."

"Wow…just wow."

Flack flinched. He thought he knew what was coming and sure enough.

"So how about some details?"

"I'd say on the condition you returned the favor, but that is not an image I would want in my head," he frowned.

Stella laughed and patter him on the arm. "It's fine, I won't share. I promise."

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
